


I'd Let Him

by waywarddaughter13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarddaughter13/pseuds/waywarddaughter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam jumped into the Pit, Dean left Emma behind. </p>
<p>This is loosely based off of "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been 6 months since Sam jumped into the Pit. Dean had run off to Lisa and had left me behind. The first couple of months were hard. I drowned myself in whiskey and monster guts. All I wanted was for Dean to swoop in and carry me away. I was hopelessly in love with the man. I had been since we were kids.

Sam, Dean, and I, we grew up together in the life. Dean was always our protector, especially Sammy's. Watching him with his little brother made my heart melt. Dean was my first everything. My first love, first kiss, first lover. I was crushed when he told me he was leaving the life for Lisa.

_*Flashback*_

_"I'm sorry Emma. I promised Sammy I'd get out, and Lisa, she's my way out." He explained. I felt the hot tears welling up. "So that's it? We're done? All because I can't give you the normal life you have never wanted?!" I yelled, and he simply nodded. "Good bye Em. I'm sorry, stay safe." He turned,got into the impala and drove away. Away from me, our love, his brother and the life. He got out._

_*End flash back*_

So here I am. Dingy motel room, all beat up from the monster of the week. I missed Dean. I missed him like crazy. _Just call him_ , I thought, _what could it hurt_. Maybe he's just as miserable as I am. So I did. It felt like hours went by while I waited for him to answer. I was about to hang up when he picked up. "Yeah?". God I never realized how much I missed the sound of his voice. "H-Hey Dean." I stammered. "Who is this?" he asked.

He didn't even recognize my voice. "It's uh, it's Emma." I heard the scuff of a chair and something along the lines of "it's just Bobby, I'll be right back." Dean came back on the phone as a door shut in the back ground. "Sorry I'm back. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked. He was always so caring. "What? No, I'm fine. I just, I uh, I missed you." God. That was an understatement. "You miss me? Even after? I miss you too. But Em, I can't do this. Uh, Look, I'll call you back when she isn't here. Stay safe." He hung up. I stared at the screen of my phone. He missed me too.

He made true to his word. About three hours later he called. "Hey." I answered. "Emma, God I am so sorry. I should have called before. I feel like such an ass leaving you like I did. I had to get out though. I'm a mess sweetheart. I.. I miss you. I miss Sammy." he cried. Dean Winchester was crying. "Shhh. Hey, hey, Dean, Dean, it's okay. I'm okay. You're going to be okay." I tried to soothe him, but the sobs kept coming. He was mumbling incoherant words, trying to tell me something. I just let him cry, occasionally whispering a "it's okay" and "I'm here" just so he knew I didn't hang up.

The sobs died down after about ten minutes. "Em? I, uh, I didnt mean for that to happen." He finally said, the tears still prominent in his voice. "It's perfectly fine Dean. I would listen to you cry all night as long as it meant I was talking to you. I miss you. Like crazy. I submerse myself into my hunts. I don't think I've taken a day off since you left. I can't do this Dean, I need you. I still love you." I blurted out. Fuck. "I still... I still love you too. I never stopped." He mumbled, just quiet enough for me to hear. "Dean, I'm home." I heard in the back ground. "Shit, I gotta go, I'll talk to you soon babe, I promise." _click_.

After that night Dean and I had been exchanging calls at least once a day. According to Dean the reason he hadn't contacted me before was Lisa. She had said that if he was out he couldn't have anything to do with me. For some reason that didn't shock me. She did seem like the bitchy type, but Dean was happy. He had a family, something he had longed for for as long as I had known him.

After a particularly bad hunt, my first instict was to call Dean. The phone rang and rang. No answer. "It's okay Emma. It is late. Maybe he's asleep." I said to myself. I proceeded to clean myself up. I was cover from head to toe wtih blood and shifter goo. I always hated shifters. Especially after one took my form to get to the brothers. I drifted into a dead sleep after about an hour of just thinking.

_"Dean please, dont go. This is our life. We're hunters, do you really think we get happy endings?" I yelled as he packed his bags into the Impala. "None of it matters now Emma, Sam's gone. My brother is gone. None of it--" He cracked out before tears began to fall. "Am I not enough? Am I not family like Sam? We ALL grew up together Dean! I lost Sam too!" The words burst out before I even had the chance to think. "He was my brother, not yours. That was my blood that fell into the pit. MINE! I'm done with the family business, I'm done risking my life, and I'm done with you Emma." Dean bellowed as he got into the car and spun wheels out of Bobby's drive and out of my life._

I woke up crying. The salty tears streaming down my face pooled onto my pillow. "ugh, what the fuck?" I groaned as I sat up on my bed, rubbing my eyes. out of habit, I checked my phone. I had seven unread messages from Dean.

**I'm sorry I missed your call**

**Had a thing with Lis**

**Are you okay?**

**How was the hunt?**

**I'm guessing you're asleep**

**Good night Em**

**I love you**

The last one caught my breath. Dean never said 'I love you', not even to Sam. I didn't reply. I figured 5 in the morning would be too early, especially on a Sunday. I hopped in the shower to wake myself up. Letting the hot water work out the kinks in my sore body, I thanked myself for picking a place with decent water pressure.

I was working a towel through my hair when there was a knock at the door. Quickly throwing on some jeans and a T-shirt and grabbing my gun, I slowly walked to the door. I saw a face I never thought I'd see again in person when I looked through the peep hole. I flung the door open hissing, "Dean?!? What are you doing here?" I ushered him into the room.

"I was worried. You didn't answer my calls or my texts. Can you-- Can you lower the gun please?" I tilted my head and looked to my hands. "Uh yeah, sorry." I apologized as I placed the gun on the nightstand. I gestured to the table and asked if he wanted coffee.

Placing two cups on the table, Dean just smiled and shook his head. "You remember how I like my coffee?" I busted out laughing. "Like I could forget after that wendigo hunt in Montana? Sam was laid up and you were so hung over you couldn't walk straight. I took baby to get breakfast. When I came back, you took one sip of you coffee and threw it across the room." I reminded him.

"That's because you put a gallon of sugar in it! It was syrup!" he blurted. I laughed so hard I almost fell out of the chair I was curled up in. We went through a whole pot of coffee just reminicing old cases. We talked about Sam and how much we missed him. We even got to the point of making fun of his shaggy hair.

The hours flew by and neither of noticed until Dean got a call. He looked at his phone. "It's my boss." Dean sighed. "Answer it." Was all I said as I excused myself and stepped outside. I had no idea how long I was out there. "Emma? Emma Michelson?" A female voice questioned. I didn't recognize it. I turned to be face to face with Dean's girlfriend. "I knew he was here."

She said as stepped toward me. "Woah, woah. Lisa I don't want any trouble. I had no idea he'd show up at my--" "You had no idea?! You've been talking for months! Months! Hes been going behind my back." She yelled. I had no idea what to do. "How long have you been sleeping with him?" She accused.

"Lisa, I haven't slept with Dean in a good year or so. I swear. He's my best friend, and you forbade him to see or talk to me. What did you expect him to do?!?" I roared. That's when Dean, king of bad timing, walks out of my room with no shirt on. "Lisa? what are you doing here?" He looked dumbfounded.

If looks could kill, I'm sure Dean would be dead.... Again. Lisa's glare left Dean and Returned to me. "Oh, you swear you aren't sleeping with him?!?" She began to tear up. I didn't know what to do or say. I gave Dean a 'You better start talking or I'll kill you' look.

"Lis, I spilled coffee on my shirt. Emma and I aren't sleeping together. She had a big hunt and I was worried about her. That's all. We're best friends. We grew up together. We're just friends." _We're just friends_. Those three words hurt a lot more than they should have. Was that really how He thought of me?

"Look you guys obviously have some talking to do. I think I still have one of Sam's flannels if you want it Dean." I sighed. He shook his head no in reply. "I have a shirt in Baby. Thanks Em. I'll see you at home Lis."

I watched Dean walk away from me for Lisa a second time. The worst part of all was if Dean ever came back to me, I'd let him back in.


	2. I Can Give You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally leaves Lisa.  
> Sam Returns.  
> Dean realizes his feelings a little too late.  
> Crowley being well Crowley.

(Dean's POV)

It had been six months since I last saw Emma. I tried to make things work with Lisa. I really did try. No matter what I did, I always found myself here. Coming home piss drunk, angry at the world. I was angry at Lisa. Though she didn't take away my brother, she took away my best friend. It was time for me to say goodbye.

Entering the house, I found Lisa on the couch. "Dean, why didn't you just tell me?" She asked. If only it were that easy. She hated Emma, for some unknown reason. "You really expected me to? Lisa, you told me not to talk to her. You told me that was your one stipulation for us being together. I left behind my entire life for you, and that wasn't enough. You took away my best friend, the only thing I had left of my brother!" I said angrily. I took a seat across from her.

I could see the tears in her eyes. "What is it about her Dean? Why her? Why am I not enough for you?" She cried. God, I didn't want to answer this. "The truth is Emma was the only person who understood me. She anchored me. She's seen me at my worst and still loved me." I explained. "And I don't Dean? I let you into my son's life! I trusted you and you went behind my back!" She was yelling now. "Lisa, I'm sorry. I know you did that, and I'm thankful for that. I'm just not cut out for this. I'm a hunter. The apple pie life just isn't me and it never will be. Lis, I.. I cant do this anymore." I sighed. We both knew it was going to come to this. I'd been itching for a hunt the moment I got here. "Fine. Go Dean. Just, don't come back." Lisa was heart broken and part of me felt horrible about it, but I can't keep pretending. "I'm sorry Lisa, I really am. Just give me an hour to pack." With that I got and made my way to our room.

 

 

(Emma's POV)

_Why is it always an abandoned factory?_ I thought to myself. I had been trailing Crowley for Almost three weeks now, trying to get some sort of lead on getting Sam out of the Pit. Fuck, someone had to. Dean was off playing house wife with Lisa. Shit, Dean. That bastard. How dare he come back into my life just to walk out again. I haven't heard from him in days. He had left Lisa, but he didn't want to see me. 

"Hello Darling" I could recognize that accent anywhere. "Crowley. Just the hell bitch I wanted to see. I've been Looking for you for a long time." The anger prominent in my voice. "I know you have. Honestly it's gotten quite annoying. I need you to back off. I'm trying to get Hell back up and running and having the Winchester's pet up my ass isn't helping!" He roared. Running Hell? "Crowley, you're just a punk ass cross roads demon, you can't run Hell." I retorted.

The look in his eye was pure evil, then came the smirk to match. "Ah. Ah. Was a punk ass crossroads demon, now? I'm the King of Hell Darling. Now is there a reason you wanted me or did you just want to insult me?" He asked. "Sam. I want Sam out of the cage. Please." God, I'm begging a demon. "Love, I couldn't pull Sam from the cage even if I wanted to. He's been tortured by the Devil himself. There won't be much to save. I can't save poor Moose, but I can save you. I can save you from the heart break you've been living with." The bastard smirked. He fucking smirked. "Crowley, Please. I'm not going to make any deals with you." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

He began to stalk around me like he was about to pounce. Stopping dead in front of me, he reached and caressed my cheek. "I'm not talking about a deal darling, although having your soul, would be an excellent addition. I truly want to help you. The way that Dean Winchester left you was heartless and that's coming from me. You deserve better." He moved his hand from my cheek to the back of my head and stepped closer. "I can give you better." That was all he said before gently pressing his lips to mine.

(Dean's POV)

Sam was alive. He had been alive for the entire year!

"Why didn't you come get me!?" I yelled at my presumed dead brother. "You were out Dean. You had the normal life you always wanted. The life you deserved, even if you fucked up and left Emma." Sam screamed back. "I left her because of you, you dick! That was your dying wish, that I'd get out!" Was he really going to be mad at me for this? He's the one who hid the fact that he was alive. "I wanted you to get out with Emma! God you two have been in love with each other since fucking high school! Dammit Dean. How can you be so fucking stupid?" He was right. I love her.

"Sammy, I don't think she will even look at me after what I did to her. When I I drove out of that motel parking lot, that was it. I haven't talked to her since." The ache in my chest was just too much. How do I get her to see that I need her? That I can't be without her?

Days went by without hearing from Emma. I had called so many times, I'm pretty sure it'd be considered borderline stalker. She wasn't answering. "Try one more time Dean." Sam encouraged. So I did. Dialing her number, I took a deep breath, hoping she'd pick up. "Hello? Emma's phone." I know that voice. "Crowley. Where's Emma?" I growled.

"Sorry Emma is busy at the moment." I heard something that sounded like a moan then Crowley spoke again, "Sorry to cut this short, but she's just a little hell cat. When she wants it, she gets it." _Click_.

I was dumbfounded. Emma, with Crowley? There has to be a catch. There just has to be. "Sam," I finally said. "Crowley has Emma."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had went a different way with this chapter the first time... BUT I completely rewrote it and well I think I like it better this way.   
> -Comments, questions, concerns always welcome(:


	3. She's Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys catch up with Emma and the King of Hell.

"What is Em doing with Crowley?" Sam asked. Emma wouldn't have made a deal. Why would she? Shit. "I don't know Sam, but we need to find her. Fast."

"So get this; I tracked the number to a hotel in Vegas. Should have known Crowley would be in Sin City. There's no telling what he's up to." Sam stated. "Sammy what is he doing with her?" I pondered. "Let's find out. Feel like a trip to Vegas?" Sam asked with a raised brow. We piled into Baby and race out of the parking lot. Vegas, Emma, here we come.

(Emma's POV)

"Crowley?" I asked sweetly. "Yes Love?" he purred. I walked over to the chair he was sitting in and took a seat in his lap. "When are we going to leave Vegas? I'm not complaining or anything, it's been a great vacation, but I have a job I'd like to get back to." I tried explaining.

"Emma, darling, your so-called job was hunting our minions. You can't be Queen and hunt demons. That's not how it works." Crowley lectured. "I don't have to hunt demons, my King. There are plenty of other pain-in-the-ass monsters I could take care of." I sassed back.

"Mmm. Emma I love when you get all sassy. It touches me right where my bathing suit goes." He growled as he assualted my neck with his lips. "Let's not talk about hunting for one more day dear. One more day of vacation and we can go back to business as usual, deal?" He offered as he lifted me up into his arms, moving us to the bedroom of our suite. "Yes, my King." I agreed. We sealed that deal with more than a kiss.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. "Crowley?" I called out. No answer. Hopping out of the bed I scrambled, quickly throwing on some jeans and a tank top. "Crowley?" I called again as I exited the bedroom. Upon opening the door I came face to face with a familiar pair of hazel eyes. "Sammy?" I asked in disbelief. Sure enough, the six foot four hunter stood in front of me with Crowley tied to the chair beside him. "Long time no see Em." Sam said with a smirk on his face. still awe-struck, I walked up to him, placing my hand on his chest. "This. This isn't possible. You're... You're Dead. At least you're supposed to be." I stuttered out.

"Oh it's possible. Here I am. And never better might I add." It looks like Sam, sounds like Sam, but somethings wrong, he's different. "So if you're here, Dean can't be too far behind right? Or does he not know you're alive?" Crowley began to grunt as if to let us know he was still there. "Oh, sorry darling."I said as I worked to get him unbound. "Really Emma? Crowley? He's just a crossroads demon." Sam snickered.

"KING. OF. HELL." Crowely bit out as soon as I pulled the tape off his mouth. "Now Moose, if you don't mind, my Queen and I will be leaving." He added as he got to my side. Just as we were about to disappear, Dean kicked the suite's door open. "Sam you dick! Knocking me out cold? Leaving me in Baby? Really?" He yelled. "It was for your own good Dean. You're letting your emotions cloud your judgement."

"Boys!" I interjected before things got out of hand. "To what do I owe the pleasure of both Winchesters? I was shocked to see Sammy out of the Pit and you, Dean? Shouldn't you be playing house wife in the subburbs of Indianna?" I scoffed. "Emma, please. Whatever deal you made to save Sam, we can help you. Just leave with us, leave with me." Dean begged. I shook my head and let out a laugh. "Dean I didn't make any deals. I'm here by my own free will. I had to get over you Dean and I did."

(Dean's POV)

"....And I did." Those words hurt worse than anything I've ever felt. "Emma...-" My voice broke, "You can't mean that. Please, just come home." I know I was begging, but I'm not letting the love of my life stay with this dick. "Dean, Dean, Dean. Suck it up. You lost her. You figured it out a little too late. Now if you'll excuse us." Crowley boasted and in a blink of an eye, they were gone. Running my hands through my hair, I screamed "Emma! Fuck! Sam, What am I supposed to do?" The tears breaking through, rolling down my cheeks. "What am I supposed to do?!"

Turning to look at my brother, he simply said, "Get the fuck over it. She's gone." and he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the others, but I have lots of ideas for the rest of the story. I'm thinking there might be two more chapters til the end. Thank you for all the Kudos. It warms the heart<3 As always comment, questions, concerns are welcome; Just be nice(:


	4. To be Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is crowned Queen
> 
> (there is a time jump) Emma has been out of contact with the Winchesters for about three years. This chapter takes place around the time Dean gets the Mark in season 9) 
> 
> There are links to see the dress and crown I had envisioned for Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking at one more part for this one. I'm also going to start taking requests and things on tumblr so, if you maybe sorta kinda like my writing, go follow me. (:

The smell of burnt flesh, the screams echoing through the corridors, and the demons around every corner has become home to me. I heard through the grapevine that Dean had obtained the Mark of Cain. Crowley seemed to have a hand in it, but for some reason never wanted to talk about it.  

"Your Highness, I've brought you your dress for the coronation." My assistant spoke, interrupting my thoughts. It was a pretty [dress](http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g3-M00-5A-D9-rBVaHFQ050eAMkxrAALcEu3MygI754.jpg/black-and-red-ball-gown-wedding-dresses-sweetheart.jpg). It was a ball gown, red and black, and exactly what I had asked for. "Well damn, the bastard does listen." I scoffed. "Thank you Rebekah. If you don't mind waiting, I'll need you to lace it up for me."

I slipped off the black dress I was wearing to shimmy into the gorgeous gown. "Here Madam, allow me." Rebekah voiced, seeing me struggling to pull the dress up. "Thank you. It's a lot harder to put on than it looks."

Rebekah helped lace up the back just in time for the King himself to walk through the door. He was in a black suit, as always, and his tie matched the red in my gown perfectly. "You look marvelous darling. Are you ready to become Queen?" Crowley questioned.

"What are you doing in here Crowley? Isn't it bad luck to see the Queen in her dress before the ceremony?" I snapped. "We aren't getting married Emma. I can see you when I damn well please, that was the deal we made remember?" How could I forget?

_*Flash back (3 years ago)*_

_I let out a frustrated yell as I slammed the door to our shared room. "Fucking Dean Winchester. That son of a bitch. How dare he? After he left me behind! Twice!" I screamed. Tears of anger strolled down my face. "Pet, I know you're hurt and strangely I hate seeing you like this, so lets make a deal, shall we? I will remove any feelings you have for squirrel. You will have no recollection of loving him whatsoever, and all you have to do is be mine, for all intents and purposes, for eternity. You will become my Queen, help me rule hell. You can do whatever you please. However, you will have to become a demon."_

_I stared wide-eyed at the demon in front of me. Me, Queen of Hell? Me, no longer remembering the love and pain. Dean having to suffer through this? Could I be that heartless? Could I be that cruel? "Well darling?" Crowley asked impatiently. "Do we have a deal?" Yeah, yeah I think I could. I didn't reply, I simply nodded and closed the space between us. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pressed my lips to his._

_*End of Flashback*_

 

"Madam?" Rebekah, again pulling my from my thoughts. "Sorry, I'm just nervous." I laughed off the memory.

"No need to be nervous pet. Let's run over the plan again." Crowley cooed. I nodded. The plan was simple. "I go through the coronation, get crowned queen, I follow you to the torture chamber, you remove my soul, then you put me to sleep long enough to twist, poke, prod, and drain my soul of any humanity til nothing's left but black smoke." I answered.

The smile on his face was pure evil. He nodded in response. "I think I'm ready Crowley." I whispered. "Let us not waste another minute then." He chimed as he held out his hand for me to take.

Crowley walked me into the throne room. The feeling of every single demon having their eyes on me was intoxicating. I could definitely get use to this. I let out a chuckle as I noticed beside Crowley’s large throne was a similar one, just my size.

Crowley didn’t hesitate to get started once we reached the seats in the front of the room. “Emmalynn Kaidence Michealson do you so solemnly swear to rule Hell in a just yet evil manner? Do you swear to take control of the followers before you and lead them? Do you swear to no longer hunt? Do you swear to stand by my side as my Queen?” Crowley questioned.

“I do solemnly swear.” I said with more confidence than I expected. He turned to Rebekah who had been standing behind him. When he was facing me again, he had a [crown](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1QdNLIXXXXXXzXFXXq6xXFXXXG/Giant-gold-plated-font-b-royal-b-font-ruby-red-vintage-rhinestone-font-b-queen-b.jpg) in his hand. It was breath taking. It was gold and covered with rubies. It matched my dress perfectly. “Kneel before me my Queen so I may crown you.” Crowley ordered.

Placing the crown on my head, I had never felt so much power. So much control. I was power drunk and I knew it. I loved it.   

The coronation didn't last long at all. Much to my surprise, only a few demons out of the millions objected to my being Queen. Crowley had taken care of them.

When the ceremony was over, Crowley led me to the torture chamber. "I'm scared, My King." my voice cracked. He gently took my face in his hands. "Did you really think I was just going to rip your soul out love? I couldn't do that to you. I have an easier process." He pressed his lips to mine. The last thing I had seen was him impaling me with an angel blade.


	5. Deanmon comes out to play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wakes up after her transformation. (Then it switches to Dean's POV. It goes back in time a bit when it switches.)  
> Deanmon shows up in Hell, looking for the new Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I said this was the last chapter, but I didn't realize how long it was. So six will be the last one. 
> 
>  
> 
> \-- I'm also planning out a part 2 to "what hurts the most"

I felt nothing. No pain. No sorrow. No love. The blood that ran through my veins was no longer red, but black. It was as black as the soul inside me. My soul. My twisted and tortured soul.

I awoke only to find myself in bed with Crowley's sleeping form beside me. "My King?" I asked groggily. He shifted beside me. "You're awake?"

Crowley propped himself up on his side, "How do you feel, my Queen?" He spoke again. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "I feel like you killed me." I groaned with a laughed. Crowley rolled his eyes, "Nice to know you still have a sense of humor."

"I feel powerful. How long was I out for?" I questioned. He shrugged, "about 3 days. It's a long process, but it's successful, as you can tell. Do you fancy something to eat?" I nodded eagerly and straddled him. "Yes, my King, you."

*Dean's POV*

It's been three long years since I've seen Emma. I still kick myself in the ass for choosing Lisa over her. How could I not see that she was perfect for me? And I lost her to Crowley of all people.

To get her off my mind, I did what I do best and threw myself into the work. Sam and I ganked so many evil bitches I lost count.

Since I obtained the Mark of Cain, I've have a thirst for blood, any kind: Demon, monster, hell even human. Sam was worried and with good reason. I was becoming the very thing we hunted.

**

"You can slice and dice me all you want, Winchester. Your bitch is still fucking the King, and rumor has it, she's gonna be crowned Queen. Know what that means? She's gonna get her some black eyes." The demon spat before laughing maniacally. Sam splashed more holy water on him. Emma, Queen of Hell? Much less a demon? Lies, they had to be.

"For your sake, I hope your lying. Because if I find out you're telling the truth, I'm gonna march back into hell and slaughter every single one of you sons of bitches," I paused to move myself right in his face. "Including your King, so help me God." Sam began the exorcism, and I stalked off the the car.

**

The Mark on my arm was driving me mad. I tried to fight the evil that was overcoming me, but I wasn't strong enough in the end. Metatron killed me; The Mark brought me back, new and improved.

My first thought when I woke up sporting some black eyes was to find Emma. Leaving nothing but a note telling Sam to let me go, I went straight to Hell.

The long corridors made things difficult but not impossible.

When I found the throne room, I took a deep breath and kicked the door in. The whole room turned to look at me. And at the front of the room in a short, skin tight, red dress sat Emma on the throne. She raised her eyes to meet mine, black to black.

"Let him through." She spoke in amazement. The room full of demons split like the Red Sea and I waltz straight down to her. "Kneel before your queen." She commanded.

"You just want me on my knees baby." I replied with a smirk.

"How dare you speak to your queen that way." Side demon number one hissed. I turned to face him, "she ain't nothing but a damn good piece of ass I used hit." I spat back.

"How dare you speak of my queen that way." I recognize that accent. Crowley. Turning back to face Emma, sure enough, there stood that Scottish Prick.

"Yours? The last I checked she was just Queen. She doesn't belong to you, dick."

*Emma's POV*

What was he doing here? This was the last place I expected him to be, especially with black eyes. This can't be Dean. Not my Dean anyway. He had to be possessed.

"Get out of him. Now. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but it is law, the Winchesters are not to be touched!" I yelled. When I first became queen I asked Crowley to protect the boys. They were my only family.

"Sorry to disappoint sweetheart, but I'm 100 percent Dean Winchester." He said with a classic Dean smile on his face.

"Crowley? What the hell?" I asked. "It's true pet, Dean Winchester is a demon. Should I tell her the story?" Crowley turned to Dean, as he spoke.

"I'm dead babe, well so to speak. Meta-douche killed me--" he paused to slap the mark on his arm, "But the good Ol' Mark of Cain brought me back, with some minor adjustments." He finished, flashing his black eyes.

I didn't know what to think, Dean was a demon, and in hell, most likely for me, and Sam was no where in sight. "Well, Dean," I said skeptically, "What do you want? Why are you rudely interrupting my meeting?"

He gave me that all too famous smirk. "I miss you Em. Well parts any way." He winked at me.

"I am your Queen and I will addressed as such." I growled as I stood to look him in the eye. Dean or not, dammit I wore the fucking crown and I will be treated with respect.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry. I missed parts of you, your majesty." He grumbled sarcastically. "Leave us. We obviously have business to attend to." I was so lost in glaring at Dean that when Crowley placed his hand on my back, I jumped.

"Are you sure you want to be alone with him pet?" He asked, concerned for my safety as everyone cleared out of the room. I nodded. "He won't hurt me. Demon or human, Dean would never physically hurt me." Crowley sighed and was gone in a flash.

"I don't know what you think you could accomplish coming here Dean. I don't want you anymore." I spoke sternly, taking a seat on the throne.

"I missed you sweetheart.--" "Stop. Stop calling me that. To you I am 'your majesty', 'your highness', or 'Madam'." I demanded.

Dean rubbed a hand on the back of his neck and he scoffed, "power trip much, Em? I miss you. Let me show you how much." Before I could reject he had his hands on me, pulling me out of my throne. He swiftly spun us so he was now in my seat and I was straddling him.

"Dean, I can't." I said as I tried to move off him, which I failed at. Demon Dean was too strong. "Dean, Crowley will---" "What will Crowley do? Nothing. You aren't his property. You're just the queen." He smirked.

"Dean, Crowley asked me to marry him."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to apologize if this sucks, I'm attempting to get past some writer's block...... Feel free to comment with questions, concerns, complaints. Just don't be rude(:


End file.
